TDI: Taylor Swift Playlist
by starfish1234
Summary: Ive matched all the pairings with taylor swift songs,better than it sounds
1. menu

**Prolouge:**

**In these series ive matched all the pairings with Taylor Swift songs that match them**

**Please Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

GUIDE

GwenxTrent: Teardrops on my Guitar - complete

GeoffxBridgette: Our song

DuncanxCourtney: Love Story

TylerxLindsay: Fifteen

Owenxizzy: Crazier-

HaroldxLeshawna Forever and always

JustinxSadie:

KatiexDJ

Heather: ahh dosen't deserve one backstabing *beep*, low life*beep*, lying little*beep* or how Lindsay would put it. And thats G language! lol 


	2. Teardrops on my guitar

heres my first song fanfic of GwenxTrent teardrops on my guitar

**i Thought the song fits them perfectly **

**R&R **

**thx**

* * *

Teardrops on my guitar

Taylor Swift - GwenxTrent

* * *

Gwen was walking through the hallways of Northern Valley High School when she noticed her 3 year long time crush, majour hottie Trent Summers making out with head cheerleader Heather White. This is Trents new girlfriend for two months ,Trents been absessed with her ever since they started going out. Gwen could feel her eyes fill with tears when Heather looks at her with pity and , she new Gwen liked Trent but she stepped in first just to spite her. Gwen wipes away her tears and turns around. she walks into music rm 1, she picks up Trents guitar and slowly sings to herself...

_Trent looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_What I want and I need_  
_And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_  
_That girl he talks about_  
_And she's got everything_  
_That I have to live without_

whenever Trents around she can't help but smile, but when hes with her Gwen fakes smiles and can't help but wonder "why her?" , "why not me?". When he asks whats wrong she thinks "can't you see i wanna be with you?" Gwen know Heathers beautiful but Trent always said looks don't matter, i guess hes over now.

_Trent talks to me_  
_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_  
_I can't even see_  
_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_  
_He's finally got it right_  
_I wonder if he knows_  
_He's all I think about at night_

When Trent jokes Gwen just laughs, In her world its only him and her but when Trent talks about Heather gwen just crys and her world just crumbles beneath her. At night time Gwen thinks about trent and all of he fan things they did together before she came along and took him away.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

At night time Gwen cries herself to sleep thinking of how he loves Heather and not her, Gwen wishes on stars because it reminds her of how he tpld her about dreams coming true when they were young, In the car as she drives home she sings the songs they wrote together before Heather came along and now he has no time for Gwen hes always with Heather.

_She better hold him tight_  
_Give him all her love_  
_Look in those beautiful eyes_  
_And know she's lucky 'cause_

At Gym Trent asks if gwens ok she wonders "can't you see i can't breathe without you!" but insted she just nodds and walks away. When he walks with Heather hand in hand Gwen walks away she wants that with Trent not Heather. Heather better look after him look in his emrald eys and knows shes luck because she just scored the most perfect boyfriend ever.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

Gwen still tears up everytime she sees Trent show her his Guitar, the guitar that no one can touch exept for Gwen and him. Gwen wishes on a star hoping that he would dump that bitch Heathe and hold hands with her. She sings the songs that they wrote together getting teary in very single one she reads memories flooding through her. Memories that were once happy are now full of sadness and angust.

_So I drive home alone_  
_As I turn out the light_  
_I'll put his picture down_  
_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

last night Gwen drove home singing her own song that she wrote without hime, She put down the picture of him and her together at the beach turned the other way and for once in 2 months didn't dry herself to sleep.

'_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
_And he's all that I need to fall into_  
_Trent looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so he won't see_

(Present time)

Gwen finishes the song on a calm note wipes away her tears and walks out the door. She notices someone behind her. Gwen turens around to see Trent leaning agaist the door way smiling. "hi tretn what are you doing there?" she asked, Trent smiled and walked up to her tilted her chin up and looked her straigh in the eye "did you really mean all those words you sang about me?","do you really feel that way about me?" he asked in a very calm quizzing tone. Gwen thought to her self *oh no he heard me now waht do i do?, deny it it? nah he already heard how i feel its best just to let it out* Gwen looked down and nodded. Trent cupped her face with both hand lent down and kissed her softly. "i miss you" he said after he pulled away. Gwen looked lovingly in those eyes. She ahd missedthem for so long. Gwen smiled and replied "i miss you to" Then he lent down and kissed he again, gwen deepend the kiss she arms draped over his sholders. One arm of his saked round her waist bringing her closer the other stroked her hair securing her to him.

After a while they pulled away. Gwen was soo happy her tummy was doing over 100 backflips. But the nshe thought of Heather, "what about Heather?" Trent simled and hugged her, "i broke up with her when i found out she was cheating on me with Justin", "then i came to find you adn tell you how i really feel" They released and Gwen entwined her fingers with his then they walked away together.

The End

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it,**

**ill be writing up Geoffxbridgette next so keep and ear out**

**peace out**

**bye**

**R&R**


End file.
